Food For Thought
by elloteenah
Summary: Inspired by Sophie starting her new job as a window cleaner and what it would be like if Maddie was still alive. One-shot.


**Long time no one shot! As much as they're a part of history now, this popped into my head after Monday's episodes. What I would have given to see these two working in the garage together and Maddie meeting Rosie. Would have been class TV.**

 **And Sophie in overalls affects me in many ways, okay?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi, babe! Wanna join me for a bite to eat?"

The similar voice of Zack—or Greasy Slime Ball as Sophie was calling him now—rung through the street. As if wearing a High-Vis jacket wasn't enough to be seen, he had to be heard to.

He hadn't stopped harassing Rosie since he started working in the builder's yard this morning while they did their rounds of their new business venture as window cleaners.

The most annoying point? She had been playing on his games. Sophie really did wonder how they were sisters sometimes.

"No can do. Sorry!" Rosie exclaimed, grinning and bending her knee back for good—and potently flirtatious—measure. "Do you know how many calories are in those?"

Greasy Slime Ball looked down at his bag of chips then back up. "Nope. They've got tommy sauce on't them. That's a vegetable, right?"

Sophie rolled her eyes at his idiocy. She couldn't take it anymore and she couldn't believe Rosie thought it was funny.

"Get back to work, Rosie," she said sternly, throwing a wet sponge at her sibling.

"Ekk!" Rosie squealed, putting her hands out in front her to stop from getting any water on her bright red set of overalls.

"Dinner and show! That's what I like to see!" Zack grinned and winked. "Go on, babe, get her wet. Let's see what's under that suit."

"In your dreams!" Rosie smiled politely.

"Pack it in the pair of you!" Sophie shouted. "You're disgusting."

"It's a bit of fun, Soph," Rosie tried reasoning. "Chill out."

"Whatever," the brunette said before getting back to work once and for all. The quicker she finished these windows, the quicker she could move on to the next set and away from the slime ball.

* * *

Starting on The Kabin couldn't have come quick enough. By now, Rosie was getting tired putting her hands in soapy water—claiming it was giving her Dermatitis, leaking through her gloves and ruining her acrylic nails.

"Sophie, do you know how much these cost?!"

"Give it a rest, Rosie!"

Just when Sophie thought she'd had enough, the sound of wolf-whistling came form behind her.

"That's it!" she threw her sponge into the bucket, tucking at the end of her gloves to get the rubber off.

A hand grabbed the front of her grey cap, pulling it off her head.

"What do you think you're flamin' do—"

She turned around to her girlfriend, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh…" Sophie couldn't help but smile at the blonde in front of her looking irresistibly cute. Maddie put the cap on before Sophie wrapped her arms around Maddie's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, taking her hat back in the process. She nested her face in Maddie's neck and they swayed.

Rosie watched the scene unfolded. "So when she does it, it's okay?"

"No," Sophie said fully pulling herself away from her girlfriend but still having an arm wrapped around her waist. "I just missed her. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Oh, boo-hoo! I haven't seen Ant in a few weeks now," Rosie complained. "You don't me moaning!"

"No, because you're on the phone to him at stupid o'clock in the morning!"

"Uh, hello! Time difference!"

"To be fair," Maddie interfered, "and let's be honest, if we were long distance, we'd so be like that."

"Don't encourage her!" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah. It's just me and Luke right now," Maddie looked towards the garage and threw him a little wave. "I saw you and he let me come over and say hi. Hi!"

Sophie giggled. "Hey."

"Maddie, c'mon!" Luke shouted. "Ty will be back soon, don't get me in trouble!"

Maddie sighed. Sophie smiled softly at her before nudging her slightly.

"I miss you working with me," Maddie dropped her bottom lip.

"Same—"

It broke Maddie's heart when they came back from Florida and Sophie was on the verge of being sacked. They talked about it and when Sophie agreed to hand back her twenty-one percent share of the garage, her heart broke even more. The idea of not getting to see her at work hit her harder than she thought it would. Sure, they had their fallouts because of it but still, at the end of the day, they got to go home together. Maddie loved watching Sophie sort through the paperwork and get frustrated at the mess the men made. And the business attire, she loved that, too. Sophie looked good in formal wear. She enjoyed the heels more than she ever imagined. Her heart jumped when she heard the click-clack of the brunette's shoes come towards her.

She would get used to not seeing her again. She managed before.

"Thank _God_ I wasn't here for that," Rosie interrupted. "I bet yous were a nightmare!"

"Because working with you is a dream!" Sophie mocked.

Rosie gasped. "Rude. That's really nice. Thank you, Sophie. Really feeling the welcome home."

Sophie tilted her head, making her with a smile. "You're welcome."

Rosie went silent, unable to make a comeback. Instead, she narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"I'm going on a break, if that's okay with you?" Rosie questioned. "Dev's. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

Rosie walked away in a huff. Maddie watched her until she disappeared behind the shop door before turning back to Sophie.

"Don't be so hard on her. She's trying."

Sophie shook her head. "Try spending all day with her please. Then get back to me."

"Because we were always fine working together, right?"

"That's different. You worked," Sophie stated. "She flirts with the builders. She does half a job."

"She'll get there…" Maddie tried reasoning. Sophie cocked an eyebrow. "Eventually?"

Sophie nodded.

"Maddie!" Luke shouted again.

The blonde groaned. "I need to go."

"Go on," Sophie removed her arm from around Maddie's waist, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll see you at home."

"Mhmm," Maddie mused, relaxing into her girlfriend's arms. She gripped the back of Sophie's overalls, pulling her in closer—if possible

"Question, Webster," Maddie said lowly into her ear. "Are you wearing anything under these?"

She moved her hands up Sophie's body until her arms rested on Sophie's shoulders to emphasis her point.

"Um—"

When, right on cue, Rosie came skipping out of the corner shop and towards the, now interrupted, couple. They broke apart, both stood with their hands behind their backs.

"Babes, I got you a coke for being annoying and all that. Okay?"

Sophie sighed. Moment over.

"Thank you," she said, taking the can from her sister.

"I really need to go," Maddie quickly kissed Sophie's cheek before squeezing her hand and heading towards Luke, who was staring at her, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. "I'll see you at home."

"Maddie," Sophie said just loud enough to be heard, reaching out to grasp Maddie's hand again before she ran off. "You'll have to wait and see."

They smirked at each other. Sophie winked subtly then finally let her go to Luke before she got in real trouble.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosie questioned.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

* * *

"Sophie?" Maddie called out as she entered the threshold. She put her eyes back in her bag before placing it at the end of the stairs along with her coat, hung over the end of the stair bannister.

"I'm in here!"

The blonde walked in to the brunette browsing through news sites on the laptop—finding out the latest celebrity gossip no doubt.

"No Dad?" Sophie questioned, closing the lid of the laptop and placing it on the coffee table. Her full attention now on her girlfriend.

"Nope," Maddie said with a pop on the word. She went over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter, she continued. "Anna came to the garage, asked him if he fancied dinner at the bistro with Jack. She asked if we wanted to come but Kev agreed it'd be nice for us to have the evening to ourselves. I was thinking we could just have those microwave meals he brought; put our jammies on, eat in front of the telly and watch that film you've been going on about?"

Sophie smiled. "Sounds perfect to me."

She got up from the sofa and headed towards the freezer. She crouched down so she could rummage through what she was looking for.

Maddie bit her lip, watching Sophie kneel down. Her arse in overalls was a sight to behold. She was going to enjoy the overalls more than she ever imagined. It was a sinful look on the brunette.

Maddie silently prayed to the Gods, thanking them for her gift and Rosie choosing to stay with Sally and Tim at no.4 so she could play out her sinful thoughts.

She wondered if Sophie ever had these thoughts about her when they worked at the garage together? Did Sophie find her as hard to resist as she does? She was going to dwell on it until she remembered the times Sophie would wait for the men to go to lunch before she'd snatch the hoover from Maddie's hands and pull her into the backside for a sneaky, quick but satisfying make out session (because they wouldn't get away with much else).

Sophie jumped when she felt the blonde's arms wrap around her from behind after she put the first ready meal into the microwave and setting the timer.

Maddie breathed in Sophie's scent, nuzzling into her neck.

"You have no idea what these"—she tugged on the sides of Sophie's dark blue overalls, bringing her closer to her hips to emphasise her point—"are doing to me."

"Making you hotter than this macaroni after it's done?"

 _Clever_ , the blonde thought. It was a very-Maddie thing to say.

"Smart mouth," she whispered. "On par. I've been thinking about you all day. What's underneath them."

Within a second, Sophie turned around in Maddie's embrace, grabbing her face, she pulled their lips together hungrily. Maddie gripped the kitchen top to steady herself.

"Why don't you find out?" Sophie breathed between fiery kisses.

With all her might, Maddie pulled away long enough to grab Sophie's hand and pull her upstairs. She'd rather not have a repeat being walked in on.

Sophie just about made it through their bedroom door before Maddie ripped open the poppers on the damned overalls, revealing a tantalising line of bare flesh down to her navel.

"You set this up," Maddie breathed out slowly, swallowing at the curve of the brunette's breasts down to the peak of boxers under the clothes.

Sophie threw her hair over on shoulder—teasing Maddie further.

She stepped towards the blonde, gripping her collar of her own work overalls, she leaned next to her ear. "You're flamin' right I did."

Maddie moaned. Music to Sophie's ears.

Their lips joined again.

It was hot, desperate and just as Maddie pushed Sophie onto their bed, their mouths still joined, a new wave of arousal cutting through them it was ruined when the microwave bleeping could be heard in the mix of their moment.

"Fuck the macaroni," Maddie said in between.

Sophie grinned into their kiss, trying to hold back a laugh. Ignoring dinner reminded her of their first time, and she wanted her girlfriend as much as she did then.

* * *

 **Any thoughts, give me a review or follow me on Tumblr (tina-bean), I'm on there more really.**


End file.
